Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? A C B 6 8 10
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 10$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{8}{10}$